1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a supported resin substrate and a method for manufacturing the same and to an electronic device in which the supported resin substrate is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
The widespread use of mobile information terminals and the like in recent years has led to a strong demand for thinner and lighter types of displays and other electronic devices for such terminals and the like. Impact resistance and flexibility have also been in demand in more recent years. For this reason, the use of a flexible resin substrate, instead of the conventional glass substrate, as a substrate to mount an electronic element as a component of an electronic device is now under active research and development. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2007-512568 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-169304 are examples of related art.